An anti-friction bearing of the type specified above is known, for example, from DE 198 05 566 B4. This bearing involves an anti-friction bearing for rail vehicles that is constructed from a single-track or multiple-track anti-friction bearing for transmitting the load and a device arranged next to the anti-friction bearing for transmitting electrical current. The device provided for transmitting current is formed, in the case of DE 198 05 566 B4, as an angular-contact anti-friction bearing, in particular, a tapered roller bearing.
As current-conducting elements for anti-friction bearings, seals can also be used that have a conductive inlay. In this context, refer to, for example, DE 10 2007 052 104 A1, DE 199 83 988 B4, and DE 198 24 022 A1.